It's Raining Men!!!!
by Asuka Langely
Summary: Relena, Catherine, Hilde, AND Dorothy Bashing! The Gundam Boys FINALLY Give them what they deserve! Oo; Wufei Glomping! Just have to read it to understand ^^;


"It's Raining Men"  
  
A Gundam Wing Song-Ficci ^^;  
  
Gundam Wing and all it's Kawaii Bishonen Characters belong to their um...**thinks** respective companies, as does the song "It's Raining Men". ^^; Although I wouldn't mind owning Trowa...He's not mine! But this Ficci is so...you can't take it ! Blah...Gomen This is what you get when you add Amanda + 3 large glasses of Dr.Pepper + a song that won't leave my head Anywho..on with the er...ficci!  
  
  
  
**Dorothy, Relena, and Hilde are seen standing in a street with umbrellas**  
  
Relena: Hi!  
Dorothy: Hi  
All 3 Together: We're your Weather Girls  
Dorothy: Aha  
Hilde: And have we got some news for you!  
Relena: You'd better listen!  
Dorothy: Get ready all you lonely girls...  
Hilde: And leave those umbrellas at home!  
Relena: Alright  
  
**they all throw the umbrellas behind them**   
Humidity's Rising (Mm...Rising)  
Barometer's Getting Low (How low girl?)  
According to All Sources (what sources?)  
The Street's the Place to Go ( We better hurry up!)  
  
**they run off to a nice little field with dark clouds forming in the sky** (A.N. LMAO! Relena frolicking in the field! )  
  
Cuz Tonight for the Very First Time  
At Just About Half Past 10  
**they all check their syncronized watches @_@**  
For the First Time In History  
It's Gonna Start Raining Men!  
  
**thunder is heard and the gundam boys one by one fall out of the sky**  
  
It's Raining Men!  
**Relena runs over and catches Heero**  
Hallelujah!  
**Dorothy does the same thing to poor Quatre**  
It's Raining Men!  
**Hilde catches Duo**  
Amen!  
**Quatre screams and struggles out of Dorothy's arms**  
I'm gonna go out  
**Heero holds a gun to Relena as he jumps from her arms**  
I'm gonna let myself get  
**Quatre catches Trowa as he falls from the sky** (A.N. Wai! 3 x 4! 4 x 3! ^_^)  
Absolutely Soaking Wet!  
**Wufei falls nearby and Duo leaps out of Hilde's arms*  
  
It's Raining Men!  
**Duo runs off with Hilde chasing him**  
Hallelujah!  
**Relena glomps Heero as he keeps trying to push her away**  
It's Raining Men!  
**Fangirls appear out of no where**  
Amen!  
**Trowa leaps from Quatre's arms and stands in front of him to defend him from the approaching Dorothy**   
Every Specimen  
**fangirls wildly chase Wufei around the field**  
Tall, blonde  
**a close up of Quatre smiling is shown**   
Dark and Lean  
**Duo and Heero are shown standing back to back, Heero facing Relena, Duo facing Hilde**  
Rough and Tough  
**a close up of Trowa is shown**  
and Strong and Mean!  
**Wufei is still running from the obssessive fangirls shouting "WEAK ONNA!"**  
  
God bless Mother Nature  
**Wufei again, running through the field** (A.N. Oh how we love Wufei-chan ^^;)  
She's a single woman too  
**Wufei is tackled to the ground by fangirls and glomped, his last words "WEAK ONNA! I DEMAND JUSTICE!"**  
She took on the Heavens  
**Relena is crying, pulling on Heero's arm**  
And did what she had to do  
**Relena yells "Hee-chan!!!"**  
She fought every angel  
**Dorothy ducks past Trowa and glomps Quatre**  
She rearranged the sky  
**Trowa pulls her off as poor Quatre is shaking because of the assault of Dorothy Oo;**  
So that each and every woman  
**quick flashes of the many fangirls, Hilde, Dorothy, and Relena is shown**  
Could find that perfect guy!  
**A full bodied pic of Heero is shown with the words "Perfect Soldier" at the bottom**  
  
  
Humidity's Rising...( Humidity's rising yeah..)  
Barometer's getting low ( It's getting low low low low low..)  
**fangirls disperse and Wufei is seen with X's as eyes! Oo; x_x) ^^;  
According to all sources ( According to all sources, According to all sources)  
The street's the place to go  
**Duo and Heero both leap into the air and Hilde and Relena rush at them**  
  
Cuz tonight for the first time  
**Relena and Hilde collide**  
At just about half past ten  
**Trowa smacks Dorothy as she tries to kiss Quatre**  
For the first time in history  
**Wufei slowly gets up**  
It's gonna start raining men!  
**fangirls attack WuFei again and he sighs in distress**  
  
It's Raining Men!  
**Duo and Heero land near the fallen Hilde and Relena**  
Hallelujah!  
**Quatre jumps up and hugs Trowa all kawaii-like**  
It's Raining Men  
**and...Wufei is still being glomped to death by the Fangirls ^^;**  
Amen!  
**Catherine shows up and tries to pull Trowa away from Quatre**  
Every specimen  
**Oo; Poor Quatre gets pissed off and Sandrock comes and squishes Catherine ^^; Oops...**  
Tall, blonde  
**Quatre smiles all big and kawaii then he jumps in Trowa's arms**  
Dark and lean  
**Duo and Heero shake hands and wink as they look upon the collapsed bodies of Hilde and Relena**  
Rough and tough  
**Trowa actually SMILES! (a.n **gasp**) as he holds quatre**  
and Strong and mean  
**fangirls finally leave poor Wufei alone**  
  
**The song fades out as the Kawaii Gundam Boys leave the field dragging Wufei behind them in a stretcher**  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Oo; PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^  
  
  
  
  



End file.
